utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Utopia I
Utopia (chronologically listed as Utopia I) is the initial saga of the Utopia timeline. Set in an unnamed world, the story focuses on the adventures of a boy called Micoda who grows into an adult as the story progresses. Micoda's story Major themes are '''bolded'.'' Initially, Micoda lives at countryside, in a modern warrior village of Raneba. Despite his youth, he and his friends are tasked with brutal missions involving the neutralization of organized criminals. The village seeks to expand its influence by assisting the land's government's peacekeepers, National Corps, while maintaining an open market for killing organized criminals in the woodlands of these Scarlet Lands. The organized crime acts as a major theme to the saga. Early on, the corruptive element of crime causes betrayal even among the young members of Raneba. Micoda and his fellow villagers overcome these threats and are led to face the organization (Dark Dice) of a crimelord called Edecti, defeating his chain of command with the land's elite, mystic and powerful warriors known simply as Legendaries. With their help, the village proceeds to assault the headquarters of Dark Dice on neighboring land's (Star Lands's) border. The deformation of Dark Dice follows, but the world of crime is introduced to be deep. Edecti's organization is revealed to have had ties to major enterprises that secretly assisted its downfall to maximize their own profits from the illegal market that the "underworld" runs. By eliminating Dark Dice's influence at the borders, they seem to have ascended into absolute riches. The world itself is introduced to have "sub-worlds", realms, which are also quite heavily corrupt with crime. The borderlands of Scarlet and Star Lands teem with criminals that are systematically taken down on course of the story by the efforts Raneba and National Corps. It is told that warriors of astounding caliber are heading the syndicates from Star Lands. Although these syndicates are heavily combated, their leadership and status stay active until the events at the end of saga. Prior to the events The world is actually known by its creators as Utopia, "the dream world". 15 years prior to Micoda's initiation into warriorhood, an event called Chakra Revolution was set into motion by Revo, a scholar who originated from Raneba himself. Although the motives of the Chakra Revolution were pure for Revo - widening the spectrum of chakra - he was manipulated by a far greater being, Millennium Fairy. The Chakra Revolution consisted of setting up a seal that would then act as the core of the world itself, known as World Seal. Through the World Seal, located in an isolated Revolution Realm, all the different colors and types of energy would be channeled properly and remain in balance. As additional guardians that would ensure the safety of the world, Legendaries were given the power to evolve towards their true capabilities, i.e. Perfect Legacy. After Chakra Revolution, strong warriors with no past started to appear. They were five great Swordmaster spirits, of which Millennium Fairy seemingly eliminated four. Yet they appear during the course of events and have an important role to play. Four years after Chakra Revolution, one of the five Legendaries at Scarlet Lands became entwined with dark energies. The young warrior known as Rith took up the name of Deolith and waged war against Revo with dark arts. Later his fighting spirit diminished, and he resorted to long-term shadowy plots. Objective story This continues from Micoda's segment. The fall of Dark Dice allowed National Corps to strengthen their grip of Star Lands, where the major bosses of crime syndicates eventually retreat into two cities of corruption and maintain them with utmost strength. These bosses include Cloudforbus and Novablade, not to mention an enigmatic Tarpate hiding in his colossal headquarters. This shift forces a key antagonist and keeper of the bounty-hunters' top 100 list, Gaied Gamen, to shift his focus from his life of riches towards the political climate. He proposes that he will lend his help to National Corps and Legendaries if they give him Perfect Legacy, the power of evolution towards one's true capabilities. As the gift requires a Legendary to give his or her life and the rank to the recipient, the other Legendaries hesitate. The Legendaries ultimately fulfill the wish and gain his help as one of the Legendaries of Star Lands. As the borderlands are being cleared of criminal activity by the Raneban warriors, they infiltrate a subterranean base that extends under Raneba. Within they encounter a white-haired man known as Ultura. It reveals that it is a combat android built with the purpose of destroying Raneba, and it serves Deolith. It proceeds to offer Micoda the power of his master, but with precise timing four Legendaries appear and destroy the horrendous android. Despite the fall of a single android, Deolith proceeds to assault the village, and his rival, Revo, assists Raneba by sending his apprentice, Seleka, to fight. Two androids, the brutal Byogris and toxic-wielding Peyral appear, assassinating the old leader of the village (The Seventh Zeka) who destroys Peyral with his suicide attack. With the concentrated effort of the warriors, Byogris's functions run out of power and cause him to be destroyed. Out of the blue, another member of Raneba, Ilimius, betrays the village after receiving an offer from the infamous Novablade. In order to retrieve her, Raneba and its warriors form a strike team and force themselves aboard an airship of a powerful warrior, Meteo Reaven. On board, Micoda fights several foes only to face an abomination, Adocim - a mirror entity of himself. He triumphs after a chaotic battle, but comes across the most dangerous foe yet, a swordmaster by the name of Leo Darkstor. His mystical agenda seems to be satisfied with Micoda fighting the enigmatic shadow. Meteo Reaven only watches and decides to leave his own ship after seeing the power of Darkstor. Behind the scenes, Revo and his apprentice Seleka are growing worried with the seeming instability of World Seal. Anomalies have began appearing on the world's surface. They are unaware that the Seal is being corrupted by Millennium Fairy's underlings, shade demons by the name of Shaddigrath and Shaddisath. The battles toughen with National Corps and Legendaries taking on Gaied's rival's, Star Lalao's, hideout, a mystical building known only as The Lair. Within they encounter illusionary enemies of their past, crafted to weaken their minds. The mastermind behind the trap is Memorixen, a mysterious demon intending to test Micoda's innate potential. The warriors finally leave The Lair seemingly empty-handed, as the crimelords decide not to pursue the deaths of their still dangerous adversaries. Edecti, whose organization was long since de-established, rises with newfound power and challenges the world's strongest to meet him at his own game of sorts, Destiny's Game. Locked up within a forcefield, the warriors seek each others' lives. In the end, very few are defeated, among them Edecti, who runs with his life. Edecti's days, however, come to an end as Deolith's latest android creation, Tekiko, beheads him and is revealed to be a rogue operative with artifical intelligence capable of letting him decide for himself. The world grows darker as an event known as Ragnarok, a legendary world-shaping event approaches. Micoda, Cloudforbus and Novablade each have dreams in which they are announced to be chosen to fight for the future. Desperate to change the world in his image, Deolith abducts Micoda and hinders the biggest realm, Rebirth Realm, with his dark arts. His wishes for glory go unheard as Darkstor slays the master of forbidden arts after he is distracted by a long and tedious battle with the Legendaries. In thirty days of the announcement, they gather on a mystical dimension, with Micoda acting as the "pure" judge of the event of the two crimelords battling each other. In the end, the battle is finished with Micoda taking them out, and he returns to Raneba. While the Ragnarok resolved, it was merely a plot of Millennium Fairy. Her agenda is to produce the ultimate warriors she needs for warring the other Creator Forces like herself. The end of the world seems to truly be at hand, as the demons force all of the guardians of World Seal - Revo, Seleka and Legendaries, into divine fury, regarding anything powerful as a risk for the world. These "Neoden", guardians of the world, make Micoda take the path of revenge - he travels through Rebirth Realm and recruits his old friend, now an archmage Cedec. They venture into Revolution Realm, where Cedec destroys the confused Darkstor at the cost of his life. Micoda is left to face Revo and Seleka, the deathes of which trigger the appearance of Millennium Fairy. Millennium Fairy chooses to take the high ground and pretend to be a goodwill divine entity. She restores some of the balance of the world, after which Seleka casts a suicidal technique - Revolutionary Purge. By its power, the shade demon Shaddisath that they were unaware of is destroyed, and the energies of the world cure the divine rage, restoring all who died from the result of the Neoden into life "as long as they believe in World Seal". Category:Sagas